Peace
by MoonWallker
Summary: "It shouldn't have ended like this." "No... it shouldn't have"


_TF doesn't belong to me and I don't make profit out of this.  
><em>

_This was inspired by Paul Kelly's – Peace_

_Beta'd by GraceSolo_

* * *

><p>Optimus Prime and Megatron just stood, side by side... watching. For the first time in countless vorns the two leaders, rivals, and brothers did not fight each-other. The breeze was calming and filled the air around them with grief. The war was over – and yet, everything felt wrong. Optimus clenched his fists, not from anger, but from the realization he had come to, at last.<p>

"...It's over..." The wise Autobots leader whispered. _Wise, _he was anything _but_ that_,_ he thought bitterly.

"...Indeed it is..." Megatron, fearful leader of the Decepticons was lost. For the first time in his existence never before had he felt like _this. _Where was Starscream when you needed him? At that last thought, he took a long glance at the land surrounding them.

"How did it end up like this?"

"You know exactly how – _I_ know how..."

"That doesn't make me feel better..."

"Good – it shouldn't"

"I failed..." Was the only thing the Prime said. Megatron tore his gaze from the world around him – a frown covering his features. But it wasn't like his normal scowl – it held much more than just mere displeasure.

"So did I."

"I can't remember. Why can't I _remember_?" Optimus' fists tightened, denting his metal.

"Remember what?"

"How did this war start... why did it start... and most importantly – is it, no _was_ it worth it?" Optimus, for the first time today, regarded his companion, looking him in the optics.

Megatron tore his gaze away by off-lining his optics. "I don't remember as well... but the one thing I do know is that is sure as Pit was not worth it."

"So now you admit your wrong doings-"

"Optimus, please." Megatron snarled "It takes two to fight"

The two of them relapsed into silence. The war was over. There was no more Autobots and Decepticons. Just... two Cybertronians. The two leaders looked around each other. The massive graveyard held no end. They have adopted the human custom and placed tombstones for each and every 'bot or 'con that has lost its life in this meaningless war.

"Their deaths were meaningless," Prime mussed, still in a numb state of shock at these revelations.

"There is no such thing," answered Megatron, "As Prime, the link to Primus, you should know that there's no such thing as a meaningless life, therefore its death has meaning, too"

The heavy sigh was the only response the ex-Decepticon leader recieved.

"There," Optimus pointed to a tombstone far afield, "Is where the first tombstone was build. It belonged to my SIC, Prowl. His death was a huge blow to us, but it was even greater to his bonded..."

Megatron wanted to look away from the grave, but that would be disrespectful, so he continued to watch, listening his brother's tale.

"...We found Jazz a couple of orns later, leaning on it, visor dim and body gray. His reason to fight in the war was taken away from him. So he did the only thing he could..."

"He followed him to the Well of Sparks..." Whispered Megatron

"...Bluestreak, a young gunner, spirited, despite being the only survivor from the attack on Praxus, got himself killed not long after..."

Megatron glared at the air. He had sacrificed so many... and for what?

"He was bonded to one of our twins – Sideswipe. He was a mech filled with so much life..."

Megatron didn't need to ask what happened to him...

"He '_avenged_' him," Optimus hated that word, "And after that, he as well joined Bluestreak in the forever lasting afterlife."

"I'm presuming his twin followed, his spark not able to live without its other half..."

"Sunstreaker, at the loss of his brother, at the loss of the light in his dark life, went into a blind rage, attacking everything and everyone who tried to reason with him. We found his gray body in front of Sideswipe's grave, as well."

"Ratchet, our CMO, went to search for him. He treated the young twins like his own creations – but he was ambushed..."

"And he was bonded to that inventor?" Megatron asked, hating every bit of it.

"Yes. Wheeljack lost his inspiration, he stopped inventing and simply … faded." Optimus wished at that moment that he could cry.

"Ironhide and Chromia, Blaster and his cassettes, the gestalts, the minibot's, the-" Optimus stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Starscream took care of the hatchlings. But one orn he simply didn't return. Not long after, they died. At first I thought mutiny, but then Thundercracker and Skywarp suddenly …like you said – _faded_. After the loss of our last trine Soundwave was ambushed and with him gone, his symbiotes perished as well. One by one they all perished..."

"And then, they were two..." Optimus looked at the stars above him.

"It took too long, far... far too long for us to understand this..." Megatron looked up as well.

"Who were _we _to decide who lives and who dies? To take a life. Only Primus..." Optimus trailed off.

"And yet Primus looked away. Where was he when we needed him the most?"

"Because it was right in front of us. There are no winners in war. Why did we have to lose everything that was precious to us, gaining nothing, in order to understand this?"

Megatron did not answer. No one could. Perhaps they deserved this.

"It shouldn't have ended like this."

"No... it shouldn't have."


End file.
